


Gemini

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: My contribution to an event on AminoAt the same time, my birthday gift to the Choi TwinsExamples representing the Gemini traits of them both, the character in focus switching for every segment.





	Gemini

Event Description

Those born under this sign are believed to be many things. Their strengths are within being gentle, affectionate, curious and adaptable. They are thought to learn quickly and be good at exchanging ideas. However, they also have weaknesses - they are nervous, inconsistent and indecisive, allegedly.

Those born under this sign are expressive and quick-witted. Gemini, as a sign, represents two personalities in one. They are thought to be sociable, communicative and ready for fun, yet they also have a tendency to suddenly become serious, thoughtful and restless.

Gemini is ruled by Mercury, the planet representing writing, communication and movement. Often, those born under this sign feel as if their second half is missing, leading them to forever seek new people in their lives.

\- - -

────

\- - -

Their strengths are within being gentle, affectionate, curious and adaptable.

|

Even as a child, living under the abuse of his mother, Saeran had never lashed out. He’d always stayed calm even when he was not, too afraid to speak up, but he also didn’t want to.

He never wanted to hurt anyone, neither with actions nor words.

Maybe some saw it as weakness, but Saeyoung said it was good.

He was gentle, always tender.

The kind of person everyone would surely like, even if mother did not seem to.

Saeyoung said that it was great that he was so nice, and made him promise to never change.

Perhaps other people wouldn’t like him like that, even if he wished they did, and his brother assured him they would.

But he was good with flowers, and with animals.

He’d always liked how they were calm too.

Maybe he didn’t like people much either, since the only people he knew were mother and Saeyoung, and one of those was always drunk, always hurt him.

Other things were much more interesting.

He spent days just wondering about how clouds were formed, dreaming about flying around the world with them, just to see all the places Saeyoung told him about.

He wanted to taste the ice cream made in other parts of the world, he wanted to know if they even had any.

He wanted to discover all the flowers and plants that would grow in different places, and figure out how to best tend to them to make them grow.

Maybe he could write a book!

Of course, his dreams never came to be, as he was instead trained to be a hacker and locked into a lonely room, no flowers or clouds in sight.

But he was getting by, even if he’d been forced to change.

He didn’t need to like his life to live it.

And even though it had never been what he’d wanted to do, he was still the very best there could be.

────

They are thought to learn quickly and be good at exchanging ideas.

|

Saeyoung’s entire life had changed the day he’d been handed the thick book, as well as several blank notebooks to write into.

Hacking.

He could really learn something, something useful.

He really had a chance to protect Saeran!

Of course, he’d immediately started practicing, spending every single minute of his free time cramming as much information into his head as he could.

Just trying to understand everything gave him a headache, many of the things in the book didn’t even make sense to him as he’d never seen a computer in his life.

But he had to learn.

He had to know.

And he didn’t have too much time.

Only months later he knew the entire book by heart, despite barely being able to even lift it by himself.

He’d never seen a computer, never touched a keyboard.

But if someone gave him the parts, he’d be able to assemble one himself.

He didn’t really know if being a hacker was his dream job, he’d never really had the chance to think about what he wanted to be when he grew up, aside from hopefully alive.

But dreams didn’t matter anyway.

What mattered was keeping Saeran safe.

And for that, he’d do anything.

────

They are nervous, inconsistent and indecisive, allegedly.

|

Ray /was/ the best hacker.

He had to be.

After all, that was the only thing he was good at.

If he failed in even that, he’d truly be useless.

Useless he was already, a good-for-nothing airhead, he was well aware of himself, but at least he had a purpose in the Mint Eye.

The Savior had seen potential even in him, she’d found something worth saving.

And he’d make it up to her, he’d prove to her that she hadn’t make a mistake giving him a chance.

He’d prove that even though he was worthless, he could still be useful to her.

He didn’t have a choice.

He had to be.

For if she didn’t need him anymore, if she found somebody better, then he’d really have nowhere to go.

If he weren’t good at hacking, he wouldn’t deserve to even be alive.

Sometimes he looked outside, catching a glimpse of the gardens.

Some days, he found himself imagining he could be out there, with the flowers. Daydreaming about just lying down and closing his eyes, like back when he was a child.

He imagined the clouds floating above his head, and the sweet scents filling his nose.

But then he remembered that he had work to do, and that he didn’t have time to be dreaming.

He can’t be too useless to even focus on his work.

Usually, he scolded himself, and made up for the lost time by sleeping less than usual, because he was afraid of the Savior not wanting him anymore.

────

Those born under this sign are expressive and quick-witted.

|

Maybe being a hacker had never been Saeyoung's dream job, maybe joining an agency wasn’t something that he was proud of.

It still didn’t matter, because Saeran was safe, and he was happy.

He had to be.

Saeyoung was gone. All that he was now was Luciel, Agent 707EXTREME.

Seven, the fun guy.

He didn’t really care about himself much, since as long as his brother was happy out there, he’d be content with whatever was thrown his way.

Even if it was a life filled with near-death experiences, loss and threaths.

Nothing but danger and work, endless amounts of work.

Saeran was safe.

So hey, big deal. He’d be fine!

Besides, if he was stuck in that life either way, he might as well make the best of it and have some fun, right?

What was stopping him from doing things he enjoyed?

He had to invest his money in something to preserve it, so he might as well buy fancy racecars.

Someone had to crossdress for a mission, why not volunteer and keep the dress just because?

Life’s awful.

It’s a fact.

But that doesn’t mean one can’t still have fun in it!

After all, there’s no greater joy than pranking Yoosung after a long day at work, or teasing Jumin and Zen for their endless bickering.

And the occasional witty comeback to one of his boss’s orders is just enough to keep him sane for another day.

Being gloomy won’t make anything better either.

As long as his other half is happy, so is he.

────

Gemini, as a sign, represents two personalities in one.

|

Sometimes he lies awake wondering which side of him is the real him.

Well, he doesn’t lie, exactly.

He sits.

In his chair.

Only three hours of sleep a day, and even then he’s unable to find rest.

Ray doesn’t want to be like Saeran, because Saeran is merciless and cruel.

He’s strong, stronger than Ray, stronger than anyone. They both know he’ll win, sooner or later.

But Ray doesn’t want him to, because he doesn’t want to hurt people.

He might’ve been hurt more times than he can count, by every single person he’s ever encountered, but still he doesn’t want to be the cause of harm to anyone.

Why would he?

He of all people knows best what it’s like, he knows how bad it is.

He doesn’t wish that kind of pain on anybody else.

He deserves it, and he’s used to it anyway, so it’s okay for him. He can take it.

But he could never hurt someone else.

He’d do anything to prevent it.

All he wants is to be good.

But Saeran is different, he doesn’t care about being good.

He doesn’t care about other people, or other beings in general.

He doesn’t care if anybody likes him.

He wants people to /fear/ him.

He wants revenge.

Where Ray is calm and gentle, Saeran is full of hatred and rage.

Ray wants to preserve, but Saeran seeks to destroy.

He wants to take everyone who’s ever harmed him, and make them pay.

Torture them in so many ways he can only dream of, and dream of it he does, every time Ray closes his eyes.

Their thoughts merge into one when they sleep, creating dreams that make the waking world seem almost alright at times.

Almost tolerable.

Only almost though.

One day, Saeran will prevail and get rid of Ray for good, and then there won’t be anything stopping him, because he is the strongest, and he will make sure everybody knows.

────

They are thought to be sociable, communicative and ready for fun.

|

Days go by, one as bland and uneventful as the next.

Missions come and go, dangerous, life-threatening situations just /happen/.

They don't scare him anymore, why would they?

But one thing changes, and it's the RFA.

It's /her/.

The moment she suddenly joined the chatroom, he knew immediately something big was going to happen.

After all, how could she have joined? He'd programmed the app himself, and the security was the tightest he'd ever made.

And yet, there she was.

Seemingly unaware of just what she'd walked into.

She didn't feel like a bad person, he was pretty certain she was being used without as much as her knowledge.

But she was nice.

Kinda cute, too.

If she was part of the RFA now, he might as well befriend her, right?

She even got his humor!

Maybe she was a threat, maybe she had secret plans to destroy him and everything he loved.

But joking around with her was fun.

So until then, they might as well get along.

────

Yet they also have a tendency to suddenly become serious, thoughtful and restless.

|

He can see that she likes him, and that he likes her too.

Him, as in, his brother.

Not himself.

It's not fair, is it?

He's the one who found her.

He's the reason the two of them even met.

And yet she's there in the chatroom, having fun with that redhead like it's no big deal at all.

Is it a big deal?

Maybe she doesn't even realize, maybe she's just being friendly because that's the way she is, unknowingly leading him on.

Maybe it's just him overreacting to nothing.

But then he checks the log again, sees them talking, and all his feelings start welling up all over again.

He doesn't want to let them out on her.

He doesn't want her to hate him.

Who he is, he still doesn't know.

He's not Ray, but he's not quite the monster he once was either.

He wants his revenge and he doesn't care for others, yet sometimes he feels as if he does.

He wants to, but he can't.

But he doesn't want to want to.

Sometimes he sees a small flower, and his first instinct is to appreciate it. But then he catches himself, and he tears it apart out of defiance. And then he regrets.

It's tearing his mind just the same, but he should be used to it by now.

He just doesn't know anymore.

He hates his brother, because his brother betrayed him.

He worships his Savior for saving him.

Does he love the girl?

Is he allowed to?

And even if, would there be a chance she likes him back?

The nagging thought at the edge of his mind won't go away, that he's jealous of his twin for being happy.

The other has everything.

Friends, love, laughter.

All the things he's never deserved.

And it only makes him hate him so much more.

Because it's not fair, is it?

They were meant to be the same.

Why did he have to be so much weaker?

Why did he have to be the one born wrong?

────

Gemini is ruled by Mercury, the planet representing writing, communication and movement. Often, those born under this sign feel as if their second half is missing, leading them to forever seek new people in their lives.

|

Now, as they're both together, they both realize they've made mistakes.

Saeyoung was wrong to leave, wrong to trust that his brother would be safe and happy without him.

Saeran was wrong to give up hope, to believe that his twin wouldn't return.

If things had been different, would it be better today?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

If Saeyoung hadn't left, hadn't gotten help, who knows what could've happened.

Who knows if they'd even still be alive.

They are both alive now, albeit damaged.

They're alive, and they're together.

And they aren't alone.

If things hadn't happened as they did, they wouldn't know their friends, wouldn't be part of the RFA.

Who knows if the RFA would even exist.

Who knows if Mint Eye would've ever come to be, if it hadn't been for Saeran.

Thing is, the past happened, and nothing can change it.

It wasn't all good. In fact, it was pretty bad.

But perhaps it was for the best.

After all, despite everything, they still found each other in the end.

No matter what happened, and no matter what will happen, they always were and will always be one.

Twins.

Two parts of the same.

They belong together, and no matter the distance, they'll never truly be apart.

Saeran now believes it too, he believes that his brother will always be there for him.

He always was, although he didn't know.

And Saeyoung will make sure that from now on Saeran does know, he will prove that he's there every day for the rest of their lives.

They need each other after all.

They belong together.

As different as they may be, they complete each other.

And so they will never truly be apart.

Now that they're both free, they can choose what they want to do, for the first time in their lives.

They're free to decide on their future.

Saeyoung can quit hacking and spend more time inventing things, money's not an issue after years of illegal yet well-paid work.

Saeran can grow flowers in their garden, re-discover the hobby he's loved but lost.

Instead of writing codes he can write poems, reflecting on the good and the bad, and capturing the beauty of the world in mere words.

It's said that the best writers are the damaged ones, for they know how to describe the true pains of life, yet they can see the beauty in even the smallest of things.

It's true.

As much abuse as he's endured, he can't think of a single thing more perfect than spending an afternoon outside, surrounded by flowers.

Sitting in the shade of a tree, clouds floating above him.

Writing, or even just daydreaming.

And his brother by his side.

Saeyoung, too, wouldn't change things for the world.

They both still have a long way to go, but things are looking up, and he truly believes that one day, eventually, they'll be okay.

They'll have the life they've always dreamed of having.

The life he promised.

They'll find happiness together.

Because together, they're whole.


End file.
